videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2
Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 is the 8th episode of ''Video Game Rap Battles''. It features the king of Youtube, Pewdiepie rapping against famous gamer/youtuber, Tobuscus in a rematch to see who truly is the better gamer before interrupted by other famous gamers and commentators, Smosh, Markiplier, Skydoesminecraft, GameGrumps and Cr1tikal in a gaming royale. It was released on July 20th, 2014. Cast NatureNathan as Tobuscus Cam Greely as Pewdiepie and Egoraptor and Cr1tikal (body) Mat4yo as Ian Kevinkrust as Anthony Payton Justice as Markiplier LazySundayPaper as Skydoesminecraft Justin Buckner as Jontron Jordan (Body) and lazysundaypaper (voice) as Danny WoodenHornets as Cr1tikal (voice) Cameos Froggy as Ninja Brian Lyrics (Note: Tobuscus is in green, Pewdiepie is in blue, Ian is in red, Anthony is in purple, Markiplier is in pink, Skydoesminecraft is in yellow, Jontron is in orange, Egoraptor is in dark red, Danny is in grey and Cr1tikal is in white.) Tobuscus Whoa! Audience? What are you doing watching me pwn this noob we resent? Whose six year old fans believe that subscribers are the only way to judge talent. Man, I'm on TV, king of comedy while you're stuck on YouTube! Mic like my stick of truth, D-bag the Jew, rap hard as Dark Souls 2! This is a Kalmar war, if you catch my drift. Now experience the reality of an Oculus Rift! Coming at you like a mini-minotaur. Torch and diamond sword at hand! Goat Simulators and Flappy Bird? Did you forget horror games got you your fans? There's only one difference between us Felix, and despite the fact that we're both friends. You go through desperate measures to try and entertain while I'm entertainment! Pewdiepie Over 25 million bros coming at you Toby when you try to hate on me! Ironic that your carbon copy of my gaming channel has more subs than your comedy! Put this in your highlights since nobody watches your podcasts to see your loss! So you think you can hate on my fans? (Haha!) Man, just shut the Jaevlaurs Baulle up! Yeah, so once again it's PewDiePie! Got my bros to the left, girl to the right! You can have your Annoying Orange, I'll stick to being recognized worldwide! You want horror? Fear this lyrical brofist packed with all the strength I got! You can cry alone, hang with your dog, I'll be chillin' with Smosh! Smosh SHUT UP! Don't take us for granted, we deserve all the respect you got! Considering we're the reason you made the number one spot! So yeah, it's Ian and Anthony! The original YouTube comedy emcees! Kept it going strong for a decade long and still the number one tag team! Game Bang you two to pieces, hit a Raging Bonus every night! Your guys' victory would suck, thank God it's not in real life! Keep going solo playing with your joysticks, we got the whole Smosh Games crew! With our channel to subscriber multiplier, we own YouTube! Markiplier Hello everybody, you called my name? And welcome back to these fools, get played! You've been marked for death, face my Dark Descent. Markplier's in the game! How can you brats beat a man of class? When I'm rocking the pink mustache? Looks like I'm the king of horror now that PewDie's time has pass. I'm not scared of you, not one little bit, but I'll show you hell when I come to spit. Man, I'll record all of you getting destroyed, make it an animated special reel. Splatter you all across the web when hit you with my...Happy Wheels. Gettin' Amnesia, rappin' static like Slenderman. Try and top that! I've told funnier jokes than every single one of you when I'm drunk playing Minecraft! Skydoesminecraft Oh hell no, you mention my game? Sky has joined your server now! Lyrically bury you with my verbal pickaxe, tell me if there's any gems underground! Let's see your fan bases try to harm me. When I'm backed up by the Sky Army! So many recruits waging war on you, you're losing to the graphics of Atari! Team Crafted, leave you in a Deadlox. Stomp on you like it was parkour! In this rap map, I lead the score, stab all you squids with my budder sword! What's the matter gamers? Are you lagging? Guess you just can't keep up! I'm mad that you couldn't last in this survival game, but I guess I'm just a grump! GameGrumps You think you're the ones who's mad when we had to sit through that? Well, I'm Grump! I'm Not-So-Grump and prepare for some real Egoraps! You make me cringe more than Sonic '06! Beat you all down in this GameGrumps verse! You've all proven if you can't be the best, you can sure as hell be the worst! None of your subscribers can compare to the community we've created, And I'll ensure you'll see your beating in the next GameGrumps Animated! Prepare to lose all your Kirkhope once we have put you in your places! Barry! Edit out these ugly greps, so no one has to see their faces! But real talk Arin, I'll think I'll quit, you don't even need me to win this! It's Danny, rightfully inheriting the Not-So-Grump name. Got the strongest voice in the game, Raps hitting you like a Steam Train! Dropping Starbombs on all of you and the best bet I'm not lying, That none of you have a chance in the battle when you get stabbed by Ninja Brian! That's right Danny, even Ross could Steam Roll these kids! We're out of this world like Mike Aruba, we'll leave your Table Flipped! Yeah, we're dragon slaying musical ninjas and the best gamers online! I'd love to end the episode, but for you guys, there won't be a next time! Cr1tikal What up everybody? It's Cr1tikal, let me be real for a second. Yeah I'm the dirtiest, but I'll keep it clean to teach you all a lesson! The greatest gaming YouTuber of all time, so just bear with me, I could be poorer than all of you and still give my YouTube cash to charity! I'm here to make peace like I did to the Bro Army and it's getting out of hand! For it's not who's the greatest gamer, but who can be the bigger man! So with this fable in mind, this war can finally be done, If we set the viewership aside and once again play games for fun! Choose your character! Tobuscus Pewdiepie Smosh Markiplier Skydoesminecraft GameGrumps Cr1tikal Trivia *This is the first battle: **to be a battle royale. **to have a Behind The Scenes, not counting How to Make an Epic Rap Battles of History. **where each rapper gets one verse (Smosh and GameGrumps counts as two verse.) *This is the second battle where Cam Greely portrayed two characters, after Slenderman vs Herobrine 2. *This is the second sequel, after Slenderman vs Herobrine 2. *This is the third battle to have more than two rappers, after Super Smash Bros. vs. Playstation All-Stars and Slenderman vs Herobrine 2. *Markiplier commented on the video, this makes it possibly the first rapper to see their own battle. Errors * At 0:50, Pewdiepie's lips doesn't sync up with what he's saying. *In multiple shots of Danny, you can see Greely's garage through his sunglasses. **This mistake also applies to both Ian and Anthony. * At 2:35 "you're" is spelled as "your". *At 3:49, "bear" is spelled as "bare". *The end screens popped up in the outro. Bonus content 's comment on the video]] Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 Category:Cam Greely Category:NatureNathan Category:Mat4yo Category:Kevinkrust Category:Payton Justice Category:LazySundayPaper Category:Justin Buckner Category:Jordan Category:WoodenHornets Category:Froggy